Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh was a member of the immortal race of god-like super-humans the Eternals, After Thanos nearly wiped out the Eternal's, Gilgamesh spent much of his early life wandering the Earth. During this time he meddled in the mortal world, and remained in lost contact with his kind for decades, and because of this he was given the name the Forgotten One. He was eventually found by Starfox, and was recruited to join him in his crusade against his brother. Gilgamesh then joined the Avengers alongside Starfox. Powers and Abilities Gilgamesh possesses many of the conventional superhuman powers of the Eternals, though some are vastly more developed than the majority of his race. * Superhuman Strength: Gilgamesh is among the physically strongest of the Eternals with strength rivaling that of Thanos. While the limit of Gilgamesh's strength was unknown, he was capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Gilgamesh could run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Gilgamesh's highly advanced musculature generated considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of ordinary humans, and most other Eternals for that matter. Gilgamesh could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue began to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Gilgamesh's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human, and most other Eternals. He could withstand powerful energy blasts, great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and falls from great heights without injury. * Superhuman Agility: Gilgamesh's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels beyond the natural limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Gilgamesh's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Energy Manipulation: Gilgamesh could project powerful beams of cosmic energy from his hands for a variety of uses including blasts of concussive force, beams of concentrated heat, and blasts that could rearrange most objects and materials on a molecular level. * Psionics: Gilgamesh, like all other Eternals, possessed a variety of psionic abilities. Gilgamesh had minor telepathic powers enabling him to mentally communicate with others. He also possessed highly developed telekinetic powers that he could use to levitate himself or fly through the air. Gilgamesh could reach the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. He could also use his telekinetic powers to temporarily increase his physical strength. Gilgamesh possessed mental control over every molecule in his body as well as control over certain automatic functions such as breathing, blood pressure, and heart beat. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his resistance to injury, it was possible to injure Gilgamesh. However, if Gilgamesh retained psionic control over his body, he could, eventually, regenerate any damaged or destroyed bodily tissue. * Immortality: Like all Eternals, Gilgamesh was functionally immortal. He was immune to the effects of aging and hadn't aged since reaching adulthood. He was also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections, though this didn't mean that he couldn't be killed. Category:Heroes Category:Eternals Category:Avengers Members